A rudie Christmas
by Asajitheraven
Summary: Yoyo, Ryth, Jazz, and Boogie rope Garam into discovering just what Combo and Cube are trying to hide. Contains mild language, but nothing you haven't heard before.
1. Chapter 1

A rudie Christmas part 1

A/N: I still don't own Jet Set Radio… more's the pity. I'm still just playing with the characters.

Skating along the bus station in Shibuya-Cho Yoyo snickered as the pedestrians leapt out of his path with shrikes of outrage and fear. An indignant cry of "AH! HE TOUCHED MY BUM!" rang out behind him, causing the green haired youth to grimace and shout "Yo! I did not! Gross!" over his shoulder. Grinding a railing he skillfully dodged a large delivery truck that lumbered slowly along the packed road. Pausing near a small convenience store he spotted Combo and Cube across the street with their heads together. Dashing across the busy street amid honking horns and shaking fists with a wild grin he skidded to a stop behind the pair.

"So it will be ready day after tomorrow?" Cube asked quietly.

Combo nodded. "All I have to do is pick it up and we're ready to go. The only thing I'm waiting on is the bag."

"Yo guys! What'cha doing?" He called out while keeping out of easy reach of the dark young woman. Yoyo knew that she could catch him if she was irritated and really wanted to, but in his mind a head start couldn't hurt.

Combo opened his mouth to reply, but a look from Cube silenced him. The big youth shrugged good-naturedly. "Not much."

Cube turned partway to study the boy behind her. "What do you want, squirt?"

"I don't yo. …Get it? Yo instead of know? Ha! I crack me up!" Yoyo grinned. The grin faltered at their flat stares. Ducking his head he continued in a more subdued tone. "Um, I was just wondering what you guys were doing?" He scratched his head, further mussing his already unruly hair. "What are you going to pick up? And bag for what?"

"Doesn't concern you." Cube told him softly. She turned back to their large friend. "Let me know if you need me to help."

"Nah. I got it." Combo waved one hand negligently. "Go ahead and talk to…" He eyed the green haired boy briefly. "You-know-who. Tell her we will be ready."

"Right." Without even a backward glance, Cube skated off in the opposite direction.

"What's going on, yo?"

Ruffling the smaller youth's hair, Combo sighed. "Sorry kid. I can't tell you." He hated to keep anything from the boy, but this whole caper had been hatched by Cube and he didn't want to step on her toes. If she wanted to bring the kid in she would do it on her own. She certainly wouldn't give in to any pressure to do so from anyone, no matter how well intentioned they happened to be. "Gotta go."

"Where?"

"Back to the garage." Combo chuckled at the other youth's consternation. "I'm hungry." He started to skate away then stopped to look back over his shoulder. "You coming?"

With a defeated sigh, Yoyo shrugged. "Might as well. I'll never catch up to Cube now." He muttered.

That evening Yoyo sat up on the rooftop staring at the stars that twinkled above his head. From this vantage point he could see the reflection of the stars dance on the still waters of the harbor, a sight that he enjoyed. He liked the way the lights reflection shimmered and danced across the flat water. What could Cube be hiding, and why would Combo go along with whatever plan she had in mind? He may not be a leader, but the big youth could never be referred to as a mindless sheep who would go along with anything anyone suggested. Combo was usually the voice of reason if he thought a scheme would be too risky or endanger anyone whether they happened to be in the gang or not. Well, unless the ones to be at risk were the Rokkaku, an organization hell-bent on eradicating all rudies.

A sound behind him brought his attention around to the skylight the gang used to ascend to the rooftop. Ryth smiled as she spotted her friend seated near the edge. Sliding down to sit next to him, she wiggled her feet absently.

"What are you doing out here, Yoyo?" She asked quietly, secretly pleased that everyone else had stayed below in the large communal space the GG's called the "garage". When he wasn't chasing her with a rubber snake, the young girl, the second youngest of the gang, actually enjoyed spending time with her friend. More so when the others were off elsewhere doing who knows what.

The boy shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

He tilted his head slightly to one side. "I'm trying to figure out what Cube and Combo are up to."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I saw them in Shibuya-Cho earlier near the bus station." Yoyo told her. Scratching his chin he continued. "They were acting all secretive and stuff."

"Did you ask them what they were doing?" Ryth asked, leaning back on her hands.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't tell me."

"Well that isn't too surprising." A new voice called out softly. They turned to find Jazz climbing out onto the roof. She stopped a foot from the opening. "Am I intruding?"

Both rudies liked Jazz, who had proven to be an excellent friend and one who could be counted on to keep a confidence. Yoyo waved her over with a smile. "Pull up a shingle and have a seat."

She returned his smile, liking this slightly improved Yoyo. Whatever Cube had said to him weeks ago during the whole kitchen meltdown seems to have stuck. The thought of Clutch and Soda scrubbing away still made her chuckle. "Like I was saying, I'm not too surprised that Cube wouldn't say anything. She's scary private. And if she didn't want Combo to say anything then he would respect her wishes."

"That's true." Ryth agreed. The young girl quietly admired the way the half-moon shone on the older girl's white hair, and wondered if she herself would look funny if she bleached her own hair. "Why is she like that?"

Jazz shrugged, turning her face to the glittering night sky. "Who knows? I guess she just doesn't know how to trust anyone. Something drove her to the street."

"But we all came from horrible situations, right?" Yoyo drew his feet up to prop his chin on his knees. "For whatever reason, we all left our homes and families to live on the street."

Ryth shuddered at a dark memory that flashed unbidden across her mind, one of several that often woke her at night. She knew that nightmares plagued many of the others. It just happened to be one of the unspoken ties that bound the GG's together. While no one would speak of their individual pasts they all knew that the others accepted each other's quirks caused by their past experiences. No one would ask for details, not really, but they each knew that if someone needed to talk then someone would be there for them. "I know I can't go home again, even if I wanted to." She rubbed her arms briskly in an attempt to push her memories away. "But still, even though the rest of us don't talk about… you know… what made us leave our families we at least have an idea of where each other came from. No one knows where Cube is from."

"Combo is from Bantam Street." Yoyo said quietly, smiling slightly. "He sometimes tells me about the place when we are out patrolling. He said he would take me around sometime if we ever managed to get over there."

"I thought Combo and Cube both came from Bantam Street?" Ryth said quietly.

"No." The boy shook his head. "Combo said she showed up near his home one day and they just started hanging out."

"So did Combo say why didn't she stay with him?" Jazz asked, her brow furrowed slightly. "How did she end up leading Rapid 99 and then Poison Jam?"

Yoyo's head jerked around at this. "Cube led Rapid 99?"

"Well, yeah." Jazz drew her right foot up to prop her arm on top of it. "She first showed up and formed Rapid 99 with a gal who calls herself Queenie… no idea why she calls herself that. It's pretentious, really. Anyway, after a while she left and took over Poison Jam. Why do you think those two gangs hate each other?"

"Why did she leave Rapid 99?" Ryth asked. "It doesn't make sense. I mean, those gals have some pretty prime real estate with all the shopping and stuff. Why would she leave all that to move to the sewers? Ewwww!"

Jazz shrugged. "I don't know. They had a falling out or something. So did Combo say why she left Bantam Street?"

"No." Yoyo frowned, scratching his head he lay back on the roof. "Not really. Rokkaku took out a friend of theirs, a guy called Coin. I guess that's about the time she left to come here."

"From what Combo told me, they lost Coin over six months or so ago, and he came here pretty much right after that. Cube only showed up less than three months ago." Boogie called softly from behind them as she stepped out onto the rooftop. Smirking at their surprised expressions she told them, "Don't worry, everyone else is busy or out. I just thought I would see if you guys were doing anything interesting."

"We're just trying to figure out what Cube and Combo are up to." Ryth told her, hoping that the older girl would have some insight that they had not considered yet. "Yoyo saw them planning something earlier."

The voluptuous young woman plopped down next to Ryth and began toying with one of her dreadlocks. "That's strange." She admitted, perplexed. "They aren't usually the ones to scheme behind anyone's back."

"I know." Jazz agreed. "Or at least they aren't obvious and don't generally shut anyone out if they are planning anything."

The friends sat in silence for a time, each pondering their team mate's secret agenda. What could Cube and Combo be up to? And why would Combo go along with keeping secrets from the rest of them?

Yoyo had a sudden chilling thought. "Yo guys? What if they're going to rob someone? A bank or store or something?"

The girls shot him a startled look.

"What? That's nuts! …Isn't it?" Ryth asked quietly. "They wouldn't really rob anyone would they?"

"Combo would never rob anyone or let a friend rob someone if he knew about it." Boogie shook her head vehemently. "I mean, well, stealing some food or something is one thing but holding someone up for money? No I can't see him doing it."

Jazz turned to the boy seated beside her. "Did they say anything about when they were going to do this… whatever it is?"

Yoyo thought back to the conversation he had overheard that very morning, while the other three waited quietly. "Oh!" His head jerked up suddenly. "Cube said something about the day after tomorrow." He told them. "Something about would something be ready then, and Combo said it would, but he needed to get a bag."

"A bag for what?" Boogie muttered.

The four friends fell silent once again as the stars twinkled overhead.

"Why don't we just follow them?" Jazz asked. The others looked at her in shock.

A grin spread itself across Yoyo's face, and his gaze swept across the girls who answered his sly expression with grins of their own.

"Let's do this!"


	2. Chapter 2

A rudie Christmas part 2

Yoyo and the girls spent the next day attempting to shadow Cube and Combo, although they had better luck following Combo. The tall youth ambled along at an easy pace, seemingly in no hurry to get anywhere or do anything other than slap a few tags around their territory and enjoy the rare winter sunshine.

Cube, on the other hand, they lost sight of almost as soon as she stepped out of the garage. Faster than everyone else in the gang she had little trouble ditching them even though she had no idea of their attempts to keep her in sight.

Hours later they stopped at a tiny café, their frustration evident in the slumped shoulders and dejected scowls. They each flopped into a chair around a small table.

"How can one person be so hard to keep track of?" Boogie propped her elbow on the table. "I mean really! There are four of us! One of us should have been able to keep our eyes on her!"

"Well, we all know how stupid fast she is." Jazz shook her head. "She can't corner for shit, but still… I don't know how she gave us the slip. I never thought she was _that_ fast."

Boogie propped her elbow on the table and sank her chin onto her palm. "Think about it guys." She said with a thoughtful expression. "I don't remember seeing her much when she was with Rapid 99 and did anyone ever see her during her Poison Jam stint?"

The others considered her words carefully. It was true that not one of them had ever spotted the tall girl while she led Poison Jam. Jazz doubted she would have recognized her dark friend in the Rapid 99 uniform of a black skin tight leather jacket, ridiculously short shorts, fish-net stockings and teal ponytails… No, she just couldn't picture the young Goth dressing in that manner.

Yoyo shook his head. "I don't think I ever saw her when she led the stupid monster flick wannabe squad."

"You don't think she spent all her time down in the sewers do you?" Ryth asked with a disgusted expression on her face. "That's just gross."

"We should ask Garam." Boogie nodded to herself. "He spent more time down there harassing Poison Jam than anyone. He might know."

"Good idea." Jazz grinned, pushing herself to her feet. "Let's go find him."

They spent the next several hours searching for their friend throughout the city, dodging police and other gangs alike. Spotting him sitting on the catwalk of the water tower in the residential district of Kogane-cho they quickly made their way up to their grinning friend.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked just before stuffing another gob of take-out ramen into his mouth.

"Looking for you, actually." Boogie settled next to him, swinging her feet in the open air beneath the catwalk. "You know the sewers pretty well, right?"

Swallowing the youth nodded, the weak winter sun shining off his bald head made Yoyo glad he wore sunglasses. "Yeah. I still go down and harass the monster boys sometimes, why?"

"Do you ever remember seeing Cube down there?"

Garam chewed quietly for a moment as he thought over their question. "You mean before she joined the GG's?" At their nods he shrugged. "A couple times from a distance and never without that gold mask thingy. You guys know she's the one who stole the Goddess statue from Dogenzaka hill, right? I mean, her brutes are the ones who carried it off but she's the one who came up with the whole idea in the first place."

"I always wondered." Jazz murmured to herself. Louder she asked, "How well do you think she knows the city?"

"Cube? Shit, I don't know. Better than any of us, anyway." Garam set his empty ramen container aside and leaned back on his hands. "I never was able to get close to her in the sewers, and it isn't because of those bumbling meat-heads."

"How in the hell could she know the city better than any of us?" Boogie demanded. "We were all born here, she wasn't."

"Yo, how many of us have taken the time to really look around the city?" Yoyo asked them. "How many of the other rudies running around know how to get around practically unseen and unnoticed like Cube can?"

Ryth wrinkled her nose. "Poison Jam?"

"Nah, they don't count, yo." The young boy shook his head, his green hair flipping about before settling once again. "They just go through the sewers and everyone knows it."

"Does anyone know where she sleeps?" Jazz asked.

The others silently admitted that they had no idea where Cube lay her head at night.

After a long moment of thoughtful silence, Ryth asked in a small voice. "Do you think she's magic?"

Her friends shot her an "are you crazy" look.

"Ryth, sweetie." Boogie turned to the younger girl. "You know there is no such thing as magic, right?"

Embarrassed, the blue haired girl shrugged. "I know, but… well, you have to admit that Cube does stuff that is kinda hard to explain."

"She's got a point, yo." Yoyo shot a sidelong glance at his friend. "Cube has mad skills."

"That's just it guys." Garam told them. "She's really skilled at a bunch of stuff. It takes time to learn skills sure, but she just practiced really hard."

"When?" Jazz asked. She held up her hand to forestall the outburst she knew was coming. "No really! Think about it. She's what, seventeen or eighteen, maybe? Guys, I saw her take out a pervert four days ago and she didn't kick him in the nuts like I would have. She did some sort of super martial arts move I've never seen on the guy and had him on the ground in, like five seconds flat."

"She's the one who saved me when the Noise Tanks kidnapped me." Yoyo added in a soft voice, his memories from when Goji Rokkaku had attempted to take over the city surfacing from the depths of his mind. "That nut case was going to blow me and everyone else up with a bomb and tried to take us out with stupid attack helicopters! Cube disarmed the bomb and took out both helicopters… by herself! Two attack helicopters! With nothing but spray paint! If that isn't magic then I don't know what is!"

"A lot of people know martial arts so that doesn't prove anything, and the other… Okay I don't know how she could do something like that, but still." Garam shook his head. "There is nothing supernatural about her, okay? Can we agree on that? 'Cuz if we don't then I don't know if I'm gonna be able to sleep at night! I'm gonna be expecting her to walk through the wall in the middle of the night with glowing eyes or some weird shit like that!"

Ryth shivered at the image. "So how do we find her?" She asked in an obvious attempt to divert the conversation back to their original problem. The blue haired girl wondered if Boogie would mind some company tonight, because she wasn't too sure she wanted to be alone after dark. Darn that Garam and his scary images!

"Why do you guys want to find her, anyway." The bald youth asked. "Why can't you guys just wait until she returns to the garage, or ask Combo or something?"

The others quietly told him of the previous day's events, including their musings on the rooftop. It took them a bit longer than it should have, since the four friends kept interrupting one another, but by the time the sun set Garam had the whole story. He looked up at the darkening sky, secretly admiring the vibrant colors that painted the wispy clouds the colors of cotton candy.

"Honestly? I can't see them robbing anyone." He told them softly. "Especially not Combo. That man has a code of honor that is unbreakable. No." He shook his head. "Cube may have stolen the goddess statue, but she wouldn't just rob someone. They have to have something else in mind."

Jazz, who had fallen silent in deep thought, raised her head suddenly. "What day is tomorrow?" She asked.

Ryth blinked in confusion. "I don't know." She looked to Yoyo who shrugged wordlessly.

"Christmas eve I think. Why?" Boogie leaned forward slightly.

"I don't know." The white haired girl murmured. "But I think the date is important."

The next morning Yoyo, Ryth, Boogie, Jazz, and Garam woke early in an attempt to discover Cube and Combo's secret. They rushed through breakfast, each of them shoveling cold cereal down their throats before meeting at the entrance to Shibuya-Cho's bus terminal. After a quick brainstorming session, they decided that Garam would shadow Combo and the rest would attempt to trail Cube. Splitting up, Yoyo and the girls chose the exits from the garage that their dark team mate would be most likely to take.

Lurking near the tunnel that led to Kogane-Cho, Yoyo took a deep fortifying breath as Cube passed his hiding place. She hadn't seemed to have spotted him, instead she seemed preoccupied. As she skated past, he ducked back into the shadows counting to ten before he poked his head around to take a peek. Seeing her disappear around a corner he slipped out of his hiding place and followed her from a distance. Yoyo knew that the others would follow him when they saw her leave.

Sure enough, the girls caught up to him fairly quickly as they entered the residential district. Jazz motioned for them to keep silent as they watched their Goth friend amble around the area, skating around a group of children playing in the street, admiring some potted plants. She even picked up a cat and stoked its head for several minutes before setting it lightly on its feet on a nearby post. Skating slowly up a hill she turned a corner where a small, vacant lot sat.

Leaning against the wall out of sight she waited. When Yoyo and the girls turned the corner she called out softly. "You guys are about as sneaky as a rabid bull in a china shop trying to get to a cow who is in heat on the other side of the room."

"What?" Yoyo jerked to a stop, stumbling forward as Ryth bumped into his back. "How did you know we were here, yo?"

Jazz slapped her forehead, muttering. "I knew it was too easy to follow her!"

Boogie frowned. "Cube honey, you're my friend and all but you better not have just called me a cow!"

Cube snorted. "Relax." Pushing away from the wall she shook her head. "I'm not that rude to my friends… usually."

"Nice disclaimer." Jazz snickered. Cubes answering smirk caused her to shake her head.

Ryth took a step forward. "What are you doing?" She asked the older girl.

"Talking to you guys."

"No! I mean what are you planning to do?"

"Grab some lunch in a few hours. Maybe throw some tags on Center Street, or go over to Genkijomae plaza for a while."

A frustrated growl escaped the blue haired girl. "No! I mean what are you and Combo planning on doing?"

Cube shrugged, secretly enjoying winding the younger girl up. "Probably have some dinner and hang for a while."

"GAH! You are so frustrating sometimes!" Ryth clutched at her hair wanting to scream, but she didn't want to attract the attention of the police who seemed to lurk everywhere even now that Goji Rokkaku had been defeated. "Why do you have to be so secretive all the time?"

Cube regarded her for a brief moment. "I have my reasons." She said not unkindly. Holding her hand up, she stopped them from asking any more questions. "Guys, just drop it okay? What Combo and I do is no one's business, and no offence but I don't need you guys tagging along."

"But Cube-. " Yoyo started.

"No Yoyo. Don't." She cut him off as she moved backwards. "Please, for the sake of our friendship, don't follow me." With that she sped off leaving them all behind.

The others looked at one another with dejected sighs.

"Now what, yo?"

"Dude. You gotta spill it." Garam glided along next to Combo as the rolled lazily along Highway Zero. "What in the hell is Cube planning on doing?"

The big youth grinned slightly, shaking his head. "So Yoyo got to you too?" He asked. "Just how many of our team mates has he roped into solving this mystery? And why aren't you trying to sneak around behind my back?"

Rubbing his head with one hand, Garam snickered. "The short list is who _isn't_ trying to find out, and as for the sneaking thing? Yeah, that didn't seem to be working out for anyone. Look dude, I get how she's all private and shit, but come on! What is going on?"

Combo shook his head. "Sorry. I can't tell you."

"But why not?" Garam moved to skate backwards in front of his towering friend. "What could she have planned that she can't or won't tell anyone but you?"

Combo shook his head sadly. "I can't, and won't say. Sorry dude." He hopped the gap to 99th street, tossing "You might want to check out the hospital on Center Street around eight o'clock tonight" over his shoulder as he skated off, leaving the other boy staring after him in confusion.

"Wha…?"


	3. Chapter 3

A rudie Christmas part 3

"Yo, I don't get it?" Yoyo stared up at the hospital, whose name he couldn't be bothered to remember even as his gaze swept over the sign. "Why are we here? Is someone sick?"

"Combo said we should check it out." Garam told him for the fourth time. "You don't have to stick around."

"No, yo. I want to see what's going on too."

"Come on guys." Jazz squared her shoulders. She hated hospitals, with all the sick and dying people they creeped her out massively. She knew they were necessary, but being near one made her contemplate her own mortality. Who wanted to think such dark thoughts? "He wouldn't have said to come here if we wouldn't find answers, right?"

Boogie walked toward the entrance, her dreads bouncing with each step. "She's right."

Sharing a glance the others quickly followed her.

Pushing past the front doors they entered the lobby and stood in a huddle looking around themselves nervously. Not one of the friends had any idea where they should go, and didn't even know who or how to ask.

A stocky nurse with greying black hair caught up into a bun and a kind, round face rushed up to the rudies with a big, slightly harassed smile on her face. "Oh good you're here! Come along, kids. Quickly now!"

"You can't have my spleen, yo!" Yoyo panicked, ducking behind Garam. He did have enough forethought to grab Ryth and pull her in behind his back.

"What?" The nurse, whose name tag read "Yukio", stopped and stared at the green haired boy. "Don't be silly dear. No one wants your spleen." She gestured for them to follow and turned back to hurry down a side hall. "That dear boy Combo said you may show up, and I am so glad you did!"

Hearing Combo's name proved to be all the motivation they needed. They lurched to a start after her, and, while the middle aged woman did not have a pair of rollerblades strapped to her feet, the five friends had some small difficulty keeping up with her. They passed numerous wards and traveled down many long corridors before stopping at a nurse's station outside a children's ward.

Pressing bundles of cloth into their hands, nurse Yukio pointed to the men's and women's restrooms. "You can change in there." As they stood in stunned silence staring at her she clapped her hands to break them out of their stupor. "Hurry up, kids! We don't have much time!"

Before they could respond, the men's room door opened and out walked a tall black man in a Santa suit. He took one look at the group of rudies and smiled. "You made it!"

"Combo?" Ryth leaned forward, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Is that you, Combo?"

"Yeah kid, it's me." He motioned them forward. "Hurry up guys, it's almost time!"

"Time for what?" Garam asked, surprised to find that his feet were carrying him forward without any input from his brain.

The women's room door opened at this time and a black haired young woman wearing a green holiday dress, green and white striped tights, and a green Santa hat stepped into the room. She raised her eyes and stopped in shock as all the color drained from her face.

"Cube!" Ryth squealed happily bouncing up and down on her toes. "Oh my gosh! You look so cute!"

The others could only stare in surprise. No one had ever seen her in anything other than black. The sight of her dressed in holiday clothing rendered them momentarily speechless… but only momentarily.

"Cube? What…?"

"I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Whoa girl…!"

"Yo?"

"So cute!"

Dark accusing eyes sought out the tall young man dressed in red and white. "You told them?" Cube hissed. "I told you to say nothing!"

Combo shook his head with a soft smile. "I didn't exactly tell them. They decided to come to the hospital all on their own."

"Combo!" Embarrassment flooded the tall young woman. Her brain froze, unable to process the fact that more than half the gang had seen her dressed in this manner. "God Combo! Why didn't you just invite them _all_ to come tonight? I'm sure Gum, Tab, Clutch and Soda will need Band-Aids when they find out they missed this and their feelings get hurt! Hell! Bring Potts too! We wouldn't want him to be left out!"

"Hey. Come on, Cube." The tall youth kept his voice low and soothing. "They've been shadowing us the last couple days. It seems a shame to not bring them in to help."

"Help with what?" Jazz asked.

"If I wanted them here I would have told them to come!"

"No, kid, you wouldn't." Muscular arms that strained the seams of the Santa coat crossed over a barrel chest. "You never ask anyone for anything."

Dark eyes blazing, Cube growled. "There's a reason for that!"

"And I can only guess at that reason." He countered softly, sadly. "Isn't it about time you let some of us give you a hand once in a while? You don't have to shoulder everything by yourself."

"They will blab to everyone, damn it!" she whispered. "Pretty soon everyone on the street will know and then I'm going to have to kick the crap out of everyone all over again just to shut them up! Probably twice! I'm surprised someone didn't bring a camera!"

Yoyo watched the raw emotions play across the older girl's face and finally understood. Cube never let anyone in, ever. This was common knowledge. As friendly as she could occasionally be there was a hard edge, a darkness that seemed to want to consume her. A darkness that she fought against every day. He wondered yet again what had driven her to the underbelly of society. Whatever the reason, she couldn't seem to trust anyone, even people she called friend. If word got out among all the gangs that she would dress up as a… what? One of Santa's elves? Well, she would never hear the end of it and would indeed have to beat up every other rudie just to get some peace, if not the respect she currently owned, back.

Stepping forward he didn't make the mistake of touching her, but he did wiggle his fingers to gain her attention. Um, Cube? I won't say anything to anyone." He told her in a small voice. "I promise."

Jazz smiled kindly. "No one will ever hear of this from me."

Garam and Boogie nodded, white teeth showing up in dark faces.

"No one else needs to know, honey." Boogie assured her softly. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Who the hell would believe me?" Garam shrugged. "They'd just tell me I'm nuts for telling tales."

Her hands clasped under her chin, Ryth sighed. "I want to share this with everyone but I won't. I mean… everyone thinks I'm a ditz so no one would believe me either." Glancing at the bundle of green cloth in her arms she squealed happily. "And we get to dress up too? This is awesome!"

Combo lay one hand lightly on Cube's shoulder. "Come on. Let them in just this once."

Cube closed her eyes and took a deep, fortifying breath whispering "This is not about me, it's about the kids" to herself. Opening her eyes she looked at them. "Not one word! Ever!" She growled. "Remember, I know where you all sleep, and I'm _very_ patient." With that she turned and stomped over to the nurse's station.

Combo released the breath he had been holding. Thank god she listened to reason! Looking to his friends he nudged Yoyo. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Get changed! And no sunglasses or anything else an elf wouldn't wear! Santa has standards, you know!"

As Yoyo and the others followed Combo, who had slung a big red velvet bag over his shoulder, they realized that the children housed within were fighting terminal illnesses. Beds lined either side of the room yet despite the blinking, beeping machines the hospital staff had attempted to make the large room somewhat cheery with brightly painted murals decorating the walls, and colorful furniture. Little bodies, surrounded by family members sat at small tables enjoying a variety of quiet activities. Some worked puzzles, some colored in coloring books, a small group used blocks to construct a small city.

It was then that the young rudies knew that even though they lived on the street and conditions were difficult most days they, at the very least, had their health unlike these poor kids.

"Ho ho hooo!" Combo called out as he strode into the room. Little heads turned, tired eyes brightened, and an infectious rash of smiles broke out on little faces.

"Santa!"

Those able to rushed Combo with a cheer. He set the bag on the floor and knelt down to accept hugs from the kids, speaking quietly to each of them, and eliciting giggles from every single child.

Jazz and the others stood back and watched in wonder as Cube dragged a chair over next to the bag. With a quiet, and more surprisingly, gentle efficiency she herded the kids into a line with a "You gotta line up if you want to pee on Santa's lap- I mean, sit! Sit on Santa's lap."

This caused the children and their parents to laugh. Those in wheelchairs were pushed by a family member, and all wore expressions of excitement and utter joy on thin drawn faces.

Ryth clutched at Yoyo's arm as they watched Combo lift each child onto his lap. He not only handed out the presents he pulled from the bag, but spoke to each for a few minutes, taking time to focus on each little boy or girl. "Oh my gosh!" She whispered to her friends. "Look at Cube! I've never seen her like this!"

The others shifted their attention to the young Goth who had very gently lifted one tiny girl, who hardly had the strength to raise her head, from her bed and stood at the back of the line. The unlikely pair whispered and giggled as they waited for the little girl's turn. Cube's expression was nothing but smiles as she held the girl in her arms. This seldom seen gentleness shocked her friends who had really only stood witness to her gruff, occasionally friendly manner. This was… well, not one of her friends would really have guessed that the young woman, who had tamed Poison Jam and had all the other rudie gangs tip toeing around her, possessed such a warm, patient and gentle nature.

After all the presents had been handed out and opened, amidst squeals of happiness, Cube and Combo settled in to play with the youngsters. What had originally supposed to have been a half hour visit quickly turned into a much longer one. The other GG's needed little urging to join in the play as they scattered across the room.

Yoyo sat next to two boys who had received new toy cars with a wide smile. One of the boys looked up at Yoyo the elf and frowned.

"Why is your hair green?"

Yoyo blinked in surprise. Unsure of how to explain his choice of hair color he stammered.

"His hair is green because he's filled to bursting with Christmas spirit." A familiar voice answered for him. He turned to find Cube walking back to the bed-ridden girl's side. "It's practically oozing out of him, right?"

Grateful for the save, Yoyo nodded and turned an enormous smile on the boys beside him. "That's right!" He said. "I love Christmas!"

"Me too!" The boys smiled gap toothed smiles as they accepted this explanation without question. After all, Santa had brought some of his elves so one green haired elf couldn't be all that unusual, could it? There were probably others like the blue haired elf girl across the room.

Boogie and Ryth played with a small group of girls who had received brand new dolls, while Jazz sat on the floor reading a Christmas story to another group of children with Garam listening in, a sleepy boy snuggled on his lap. Combo kept moving around the room, making sure that each of the children, both patients and their siblings, received his attention and making up silly stories about Rudolph and the other reindeer. Cube spent most of her time with the bed-ridden little girl, playing with the brand new soft and cuddly stuffed unicorn that had been in Santa's bag just for her.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, but was really a few hours, nurse Yukio stepped forward. "I hate to break this up, but it's long past everyone's bedtime."

A chorus of "Awwwww!" greeted her statement.

"Sorry guys. Nurse Yukio is right." Cube told them softly. "Santa has to get ready to visit all the other children in the world, and we can't keep Rudolph and his buddies waiting. They get cranky."

"But I'm not sleepy." One girl protested with a jaw cracking yawn. The other children quickly echoed this sentiment.

"Look, you guys crawl into bed then _maybe_ I will sing you a song, okay?" Cube gently bullied the children to their beds, helped along by Combo and the other GG's. "Your feet don't go there, Hiro." She called to a boy who had both feet on his pillow with his head hidden under the covers. Running one finger lightly down the sole of his left foot, she smiled when he giggled and quickly drew both feet beneath the blankets. She tucked the boy in after he had righted himself and touched her finger lightly to his nose. "Stay silly, Hiro." She told him. "It makes life so much better if you can be silly sometimes."

Once everyone had settled, and her team mates had moved closer to the door, Cube closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She seemed to be searching for a sense of calm that she only knew with Combo, her closest friend. A peace she rarely felt settled over her after a moment, as she exhaled. One more breath and she began to sing Silent Night. The song started out low, hesitant, but her voice grew in strength and quickly wove around each of those listening with a bitter-sweet magic that kept them all spell bound.

Yoyo had never heard Cube sing before. All the other GG's belted out their own renditions of the many songs DJ Professor K played over the pirate radio station jet set radio, and while some of his friends could sing passably well, some of them couldn't carry a tune in a bucket even with help. Cube though never joined in. Sure she danced with them whenever someone shouted out "dance party", but sing? No, she had never sang in his hearing before.

Boogie, standing next to him, whispered in an emotion filled voice "Like an angel."

"She's fast, tough, can cook and sing better than most people on the radio?" Garam murmured softly, not wanting to disrupt the vocal magic that swirled around the room. "What can't she do?"

"Open up to others."

They glanced up at Combo who had not taken his eyes from her tense form. He continued quietly. "There are a bunch of other things she can't do, but that's her biggest flaw."

"I don't care what anyone says." Ryth breathed. "Cube is magical!"

"You have to be able to prove it." Garam whispered to her. "Although this could be submitted as evidence."

As the last note faded, everyone noticed that the children, both the patients and their siblings, had drifted off without a fuss. Cube stood silently, drained, then turned and tucked the toy unicorn beneath the tiny girl's blankets and nodded at her parents who whispered their gratitude for all Cube and her friends had done.

She rejoined the others as they filed out the door ahead of nurse Yukio, stopping as the older woman lay one hand on her arm. She turned with a tired smile.

"Cube thank you." The nurse wrapped her arms around Cube's slender form. Her friends felt a shock of surprise when the Goth girl didn't pull away. "Thank you all for coming and doing this. Those kids have so little to really look forward to. Your visit certainly brightened their day."

"We're happy to have done it." Combo told her. "I don't know about the rest of you but I really enjoyed myself. Even with everything they are going through they're keeping as positive as possible."

"I had fun too." Yoyo grinned. "Those kids are a blast to play with."

The others agreed, smiling as they shot a quick glance through the windows set in the doors. Cube relaxed, returning the older woman's hug. "That other thing?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out." Nurse Yukio assured her. "Should be in the next day or so."

Cube nodded. "Okay." Releasing the woman, she turned and stepped into the women's restroom to change. Boogie, Jazz, and Ryth followed her and quickly changed clothes.

As she pulled her socks on Boogie shot a glance at the dark girl and thought ' _Well, hell. Worst thing she can do is shove my head in a toilet._ ' "Hey Cube?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to pry," She started hesitantly. "Really I don't, but um… what other thing?"

Cube remained silent for several long seconds. Finally, "That girl in the bed? She needs a bone marrow transplant. I'm waiting to see if I'm a match."

Ryth spun around with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh, Cube-. " She started, but stopped at the softly spoken "Shut it." Nearly bursting with happiness, the blue haired girl could hardly stand still. She knew without being told that this was one more thing that she and the others needed to keep a secret. "I just think it's really great of you, is all."

"You guys ready to go?" Jazz asked, wanting to head off any potential fireworks.

The girls nodded, gathering up the elf costumes. Exiting the restroom they found the boys already waiting for them. Stashing the costumes in a box behind the nurse station and with a final wave to the tired but smiling nurses the friends wandered out of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

A rudie Christmas part 4

Back at the garage, they found Tab sitting on the hood of the rusty old car. "About time you guys showed up." He yawned. "It's almost midnight you know."

"Sorry mom." Garam snarked with a grin. "Didn't mean to keep you up. We all know you need your beauty sleep."

Tab snorted. "Whatever."

"You didn't have to wait up for us." Combo told the lanky youth.

Shrugging, Tab started for the abandoned apartments that the gang lived in. "I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay."

"We're fine." Boogie smiled. "Thanks for waiting up."

"Where did you guys go, anyway?"

"To the harbor." Yoyo spoke up. "We were just watching the lights on the water."

"Just enjoying the peace and quiet for once." Jazz picked up the story. "You know, before dawn comes and all hell breaks loose."

"I hear that." Tab grinned. He turned back to continue on his way.

"Tab?"

"Yeah Ryth?"

"Merry Christmas."

Tab stopped in his tracks. "Oh shit! It's Christmas? I totally forgot!" He slapped his forehead in disgust. "Man! Sorry guys. I didn't even do anything for the gang!"

Garam shook his head. "None of us did, so don't worry about it, dude. We can figure something out tomorrow."

Nodding, Tab scratched his head. "Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas, yo!"

They watched him go, then looked at one another, not one of them wanting this evening to end. They knew, however, that despite their best efforts morning would come and this would all fade into just a memory in time.

"Thanks for not kicking our asses out of the hospital, Cube." Boogie smiled. "This was the best night I've had in a long time."

"Yeah." Jazz agreed. "You ever want to do anything else like this, well, let me know. I'd be happy to come along. It kinda puts everything into perspective, you know?"

The others agreed quietly, adding that they would like to do it again also.

Ducking her head, Cube nodded. "Thanks for coming, guys. It… it meant a lot to me." She murmured. "And thanks for agreeing to keep this from the others. I just…" She sighed. "I…"

"We know." Garam told her quietly. "We mean it. We won't say anything to anyone. But you know, you make a pretty damn hot elf." Holding his hands up in surrender as she frowned, he added "Just saying!"

"They all do." Combo chuckled.

Cube rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You're an idiot."

"An idiot surrounded by hot ladies!" Garam laughed. "I think I can live with that."

Taking her life in her hands, Ryth gave the older girl a quick hug. "Merry Christmas, Cube."

Cube stiffened slightly, then forced herself to relax, patting the blue haired girl's back awkwardly. "Merry Christmas, Ryth."

Yoyo smiled shyly up at his often-times scary friend. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Yoyo." She mussed the boy's hair as he skated past.

The others broke away, each seeking out their beds. Combo paused. "You heading out?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm going to stay up for a bit. Maybe watch a little TV now that I don't have to pry the remote from anyone's cold dead hands."

He snickered at the mental image. "You want me to stay?"

"Get some sleep, Combo." She told him softly. "And thank you for playing Santa tonight."

"Happy to do it. It was fun." With one last quiet "good night" the tall youth wandered off to his bed, knowing that if she needed him she would find him.

Alone, Cube turned her face up to the night sky. Viciously suppressing memories that she didn't want to deal with on any given day much less on Christmas morning she turned her attention to the garage itself. As physically and emotionally exhausted as she was, she found herself too keyed up to sleep and knew that even if she lay down she would simply toss and turn until dawn. Looking to Roboy she saw that the robot had powered down for the night. Grateful for the silence and lack of insults from the quirky machine she let her thoughtful gaze travel over the massive open space once more.

"Hmmm."

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! YOYO WAKE UP!"

A pounding on his door and the excited squeals of Ryth jerked the boy out of his slumber. Raising his head with his eyes open to slits, he peered at the door. "Huh? Wuzzat?"

"Come on, Yoyo!" The girl called through the door impatiently. "You _have_ to see this!"

Pushing himself up, the boy nearly fell off his lumpy bed. Groping around the floor for his pants he donned them quickly and staggered to the door. As soon as he turned the handle he flew backwards when Ryth shoved from the other side. With a surprised gasp she grabbed his flailing arm, only just keeping him from landing flat on his back.

"What's going on?" He asked.

" _Just come on_!" She insisted, dragging him out the door and down the hall.

The sight that greeted him as they entered the garage made his eyes pop nearly out of his head. It was as if a squad of holiday commandos had surged through the wide open space. Everywhere he looked red, green, silver and white decorations lay or hung all over the garage. The poles and railings had been wrapped in white and red ribbon to resemble peppermint sticks. Garlands hung draped on the walls, while a row of stockings hung on the unfinished wall to the left of the pinball machine. A large artificial tree, complete with lights and ornaments, sat proudly atop the center platform. Gaily wrapped presents huddled around the base of the tree, waiting to be opened.

Garam laughed. "Tab, dude! You really went all out!"

Tab gazed around in wonder. "Wasn't me." He murmured. "Was it one of you?" He asked. Seeing them shake their heads he dashed up the steps and looked to the robot who took in the decorations in confusion. "Roboy? Who did this?"

A snort that sounded more like an electrical short escaped the machine. "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you!" It said, cradling a large can of premium grade oil against its rusty chest. "I don't talk to stingy misers who give me thin, cheap ass, low grade oil and expect me to work wonders!"

"What?" Tab barked. "When have I ever asked you to work wonders?"

"Not talking to you, remember?"

"Yo! Look at this?" Yoyo called out behind him. He knelt beside the tree and had one of the gifts in his hands. "It says it's from Santa!"

"So does this one." Gum held a package up.

"They all do." Boogie straightened from where she had stood looking at tags. "Does anyone recognize the writing?"

Everyone took a good look, and one by one had to admit that they had never seen the fancy swirling script.

"Santa came by last night?" Ryth smiled happily. "That's so awesome!"

Clutch and Soda scoffed. "You believe in Santa? What a baby!"

"I'm not a baby, you jerks!" She scowled. "And you don't know anything! Santa could have come while we were sleeping. There's no proof that he doesn't exist."

Wanting to protect his friend from the pair's disdain, Yoyo moved closer to Ryth. "Yeah. Leave her alone."

"Ooooooooo!" Soda laughed, jabbing his elbow into Clutches side. "Yoyo and Ryth, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-OW!" He rubbed his head and twisted around to find out just who had slapped him. Discovering Cube standing there glaring at him, he ducked his head and fell silent.

"What are you, five?" She asked scathingly.

The sound of skates on concrete heralded the arrival of the Love Shockers, an all-girl rudie gang who wore pink and blue shorts, a pink and blue halter top, and one pink and one blue glove. Each girl sported an eye patch over their left eye and a bright pink Mohawk. They skidded to a stop and glared at the GG's. "Which one of you losers left this at our headquarters?" One of the girls waved a piece of thick parchment around.

Before anyone could answer, Rapid 99, the other all-girl gang tearing up the streets, skated up behind them. Their leader, Queenie held a matching piece of parchment in one hand. "Anyone know anything about this?" She asked.

"Cool you're jets, bitch. We were here first." The Love Shocker leader, a tall girl who called herself Vamp, snapped.

"Get over yourself, cow!" Queenie sneered. "No one cares about you!"

As the two gangs squared off for a confrontation, Cube rounded on them. "Knock it off, all of you!"

"I was just about to." Vamp bared her teeth.

"Five minutes is all I need to knock this bitch into next week!" Queenie cracked her knuckles in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"If any of you start anything here today I will personally end it with pure glee!" She growled. The aura of barely restrained violence she radiated caused their hostility to sputter and die. "It's Christmas you morons! Show a little empathy for the meaning of the holiday!"

Both gangs dropped their eyes and backed away from one another, several of the girls muttering under their breath while desperately hoping that the Goth girl hadn't actually heard them.

A loud "Ha HAW!" echoed from the entrance to Dogenzaka hill. Seconds later the three hulking members of Poison Jam lumbered into view. Their leader clutched another piece of parchment in his meaty, monster claw gloved hand. "We're here!" He announced with a growl. "Someone tell me why!"

"That's what I'd like to know." Tab muttered. "What is going on?"

"All I know is I woke up this morning and someone had jammed this under our door." Queenie told him as she stepped closer and handed the parchment over. "Which one of you jokers did it and why?"

"Listen to this guys." Tab called out to the GG's. "You are cordially invited to join the GG's on this day, the twenty-fifth of December, for food, presents, and companionship." He looked at his friends. "It's signed Santa."

"That's what ours says too." Vamp waved her copy around.

The biggest of the Poison Jam boys held up the parchment in his hand. Too curious to be afraid, Ryth gently pulled his arm down so she could see the note. Her eyes brightened at the colorful cartoon picture of Poison Jam, the Love Shockers, Rapid 99 and the GG's all seated around a table piled high with food and presents scattered around. "Everyone looks so happy!" She breathed, a wondering smile on her face.

"See?" The massive boy poked a meaty finger at the corner of the paper where a cartoon Santa waved from his sleigh as his reindeer pulled him through the sky. "Santa give this note to Poison Jam." He said. "Santa want us to come, we come."

Ryth shot Clutch and Soda a triumphant look. "Are you going to make fun of them too?"

They looked the bigger boys over, noting the muscles that strained their torn sleeveless t-shirts. "Yeah, no." Soda told her. "I don't have a death wish."

"They make fun of pretty blue girl?" The big youth growled eyeing the comparatively smaller boys dangerously. "Why?"

"It's been taken care of, Zilla." Cube told him as she walked past. "They won't be making fun of anyone else. Now, since you guys are here, come in and find a seat."

"What is going on?" Tab asked. "Did you do this, Cube?"

She shot him a "don't be stupid" look as she picked Potts up for a scratch. "Why would I want all our rivals to come and make a mess in our home while giving me a headache with their incessant yammering and bickering? I was hoping for a quiet day."

"Good point." The GG's leader conceded.

"Santa says come, we come!" Zilla pointed again at his invitation.

"Well I'm glad you guys came." Ryth smiled up at the hulking brute. "It's Christmas! We shouldn't spend it alone."

"Yo, guys!" Yoyo called out to the others from the upper platform. He waved a present in the air. "All you guys have a present up here too!"

The rival gangs stared at him dumbfounded. One of the Rapid 99 girls cocked her head to one side. "Really?"

He nodded. "You're Kat, right?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Well come on then!" He waved them forward. "These presents aren't going to unwrap themselves!"

This seemed to be all the invitation the others needed. Boogie, Jazz, Gum and Ryth felt a shock of surprise when all three Poison Jam boys stepped aside for the girls to ascend the stairs. Cube patted each boy's arm as she passed with a softly spoken "That's my boys" causing them to blush beneath their monster masks.

Jazz and Ryth helped Yoyo hand out presents to the bewildered rudies. "This is so great, isn't it Yoyo?" Ryth asked her green haired friend.

He nodded, handing off a small package to Soda. "It sure is. I haven't had this much fun with all these rudies in… well, ever!"

"Yeah, whatever." Soda muttered as he moved away. Tearing the brightly colored paper away he opened the box that had been concealed within and frowned. Lifting a black object out of the box he held it up to his face. "What the hell is this?" He asked.

Clutch held a second black lump he had pulled from his own box up. "Dude. I think it's a lump of coal."

All the rudies looked over at them and began to laugh.

"We get cookies and you two get lumps of coal!" Boogie hooted. "This is priceless!"

"You guys got cookies?" Soda shrieked.

Everyone held up their unwrapped gifts to reveal a variety of cookies nestled inside each box. They grinned at the boys. "Homemade cookies to be precise!"

Soda and Clutch exchanged a frown.

"That's not right!" Clutch grumbled. "They get homemade cookies and we get stupid lumps of coal."

"Santa put you on the naughty list!" Garam laughed. "He knows you two real well!"

"SANTA DOES NOT EXIS…" Clutch started to shout. He stopped suddenly as Poison Jam turned as one to stare hostilely at him. "Um… I mean… He doesn't usually bother wrapping coal, right Soda?"

"Whatever." The other boy mumbled. "You can't eat coal." Bringing the lump up close to his face he took a deep breath to sigh dejectedly, but stopped suddenly. His eyes widening as he sniffed the object in his hand he broke into a huge grin. "Dude!" Soda laughed, turning to his partner in crime. "It's not coal! It's licorice!"

"It is?" Taking a tentative bite, Clutch grinned. "It is! It's a huge chunk of black licorice! This is _awesome_!"

Everyone laughed at the joke that "Santa" had played on the two boys, agreeing that the licorice had looked just like its non-edible counterpart.

Yoyo found that despite the tension in the air, he really enjoyed all the gangs being here, even while he felt a small degree of relief that the gang who had kidnapped him, the Noise Tanks, were not present. Neither were the Doom Riders or those creepy mummy boys the Immortals. He wondered who had gone to all the effort to put all the decorations up, bake and box the cookies, as well as write up and deliver the invitations to the other gangs. He smiled even as he pondered the question of who was Santa. The only person he knew who had any skill in the kitchen was Cube, but he had seen her writing, she should be a doctor because her chicken scratch could hardly be deciphered on a good day. And no one had been doing any baking in the last week or so. Just where did all the decorations come from? He and the others had been all through the abandoned apartment complex they called home. Every single one that the gang had been able to get into had been empty other than some scattered furniture.

Tab might have whipped this all together if he had thought of it, but Yoyo believed him when he said he was not responsible. Tab could not lie convincingly to save his life.

Boogie and Jazz he could cross off the "suspect" list. While both girls would have rocked the decorating neither could cook much less bake. And neither girl would invite even one rival gang. Not even on a dare.

It was obvious that Ryth was not responsible for any of it. Her surprise could not be faked, even though she was a passable cook. Not a fancy one, but her concoctions were a bit more edible than some.

Garam? No, he never cooked when it was his turn. He simply ordered pizza or some other take out. Yoyo couldn't see the bald boy hanging a picture much less a whole bunch of holiday decor.

Maybe Combo? No. His surprise was as genuine as Tab's, and he never really cooked anything more complicated than store bought ramen or mac and cheese… and maybe a vegetable once in a while.

Soda and Clutch? Yoyo nearly laughed aloud at the thought of those two doing anything for anyone with no real benefit to themselves.

So just who had wrapped all these presents that everyone tore through?

Wait.

Not everyone had received a present!

"Cube?" He hollered. "You didn't get a present!"

"What?" Ryth looked up sharply in alarm. "She didn't?"

Zilla and his team mates, Ghidorah and Rodan, scrambled to their feet with their gifts in their hands, and rushed toward her. "Here, boss." Zilla held out his box. The other two mirroring him.

With a small smile Cube gently pushed their gift boxes back to them. "No boys. Those are yours. Thank you though."

"Boss needs a present too." Rodan insisted with a worried tremor in his voice.

"Boys. I don't want any presents, and I'm not your boss anymore." She told them gently. "I don't need any presents and I'm certainly not going to take yours." Patting each burly arm lightly, Cube walked past them, picked up a large garbage bag and began to gather up the discarded paper. "I got my present last night."

This brought everyone's attention around to the dark young woman.

"Did you and Combo finally do it?" Vamp cackled loudly. Her cronies snickered.

"It would take no effort and very little time to shove you head first into the toilet and flush your skanky ass down the pipes." Cube remarked casually. "We have a plunger."

Vamp paled. She knew that threats from the Goth were never idle, and the fact that Cube hadn't even bothered to turn around, kept her voice even, _and_ continued to clean up as she spoke sent a shiver down the Love Shocker's spine. She knew that as tough as she, herself, acted, Cube was a special breed of scary. The crazy bitch had tamed Poison Jam for crying out loud!

"Quiet time at the harbor?" Tab guessed. At her nod he smiled. "Yeah. Quiet time is a pretty great present." The lanky boy agreed.

Ryth leaned close to Yoyo to whisper softly. "She's magic, Yoyo. It's the only explanation for all this."

"I don't know, Ryth." He whispered back. "I mean, sure she does stuff that is hard to believe, but magic? When would she have had time to do all this anyway?"

The two friends fell silent, watching as she continued to pick up wrapping paper. Their eyes widened in shock as, leaning down to snatch a small bit of paper from the floor, a tiny amount of glittery dust drifted from her hand.

Ryth grabbed the boy's arm, bouncing up and down in barely constrained excitement. "Did you see that?" The young girl hissed. "Did you see that? I told you she was magic!"

"Oh my gosh! You were right Ryth!" Yoyo nearly choked on his spit.

As the pair whispered excitedly to one another, Cube turned away and made her way through the rudies toward the kitchen unit. Passing Combo she felt no surprise when he rose to follow her.

Pushing through the doorway behind her he shook his head. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

He gestured through the door to the garage and at the large ham and turkey already in the ovens against the wall of the industrial sized kitchen. "All this." He stated as he watched her pull a small packet of glitter from her sleeve and toss it in the garbage with the wrap. "The food, the decorations, the baked goods, everything."

"I'm going to pretend I have no idea what you are talking about." She told him.

"Come on, Cube. This is me you're talking to."

She shrugged as she began peeling potatoes at the large sink. "I don't want anyone fawning over me in a misguided attempt at gratitude. I also don't want to have to kick the snot out of anyone when they start going on about me going soft or shit like that."

"So why go through it?" He asked. "First with the kids last night and now with most of the gangs here in our headquarters on the cusp of eating the first decent meal they have ever enjoyed in a long time. Why go through all that when you keep it secret from everyone?"

She shot him a look with one eyebrow raised questioningly. "Cusp? Really?"

The tall youth grinned. "Just answer the question."

Cube sighed. "The holidays are not about me, Combo." She told him softly. "Just once a year there should be peace between the gangs. A day where no one has to watch their back and can just be a group of teens being teens."

"I agree, but I still don't understand why." Combo rubbed the back of his neck. "The parchment invitations, the fancy script… and what's with the glitter?"

Setting the knife down, Cube turned to her large friend. "Why not?" She asked. "Everyone knows what my writing is like, but no one knows that I deliberately use my non-dominant hand when I write anything for everyone to see. My dominant hand is what I use when I don't want anyone to recognize it's my writing. Santa wouldn't use cheap ass paper you can get from any store, so that's the why for the fancy parchment. And the glitter? Yoyo and Ryth are the youngest of us. There is still time for them to believe… in magic, Santa, miracles. There is still time before life drives the wonder, the willingness to believe in the impossible from them."

"Okay, so tell me where did this food come from?"

"Yukio picked it up for me and I paid her back by doing things around her house for her." Cube told him softly. "She let me use her kitchen to make the cookies. You know, so no one would know about them and eat all the cookies before I could box them up."

"You're something else, you know that?" He told her softly with nothing but admiration in his voice.

She smirked. "Yeah, but medical science has no idea what my specific brand of something else is."

Combo shook his head, chuckling. "Merry Christmas, Cube."

"Merry Christmas, Combo."


End file.
